It's Not The End
by Senium
Summary: Im terrible at summaries, forgive me Edward is undergoing torture and experiments that are slowly killing him.With the clock ticking for Edward, Roy must find Ed before time runs out, but will he realize too late how much he means to him? Will he be able to see past what Edward has become to help the boy heal? Parental!Roy/Chimera!Ed ( it will be better than it sounds, promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there (- w -) i'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short, i typed it as soon as the idea sparked in my head. The Following chapters will definitely be longer ( ;; - o -) Reviews are welcome  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I know it might be confusing at first, but this is to just get a feel of what's happening, kind of like an intro. The next chapter will reveal the chain of events that led up to this point, and will reveal what will occur next ( - w - )**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Introduction**

The darkness was slowly enveloping him, swallowing him whole. He was damned ready to let it all finally take him. He didn't remember how long he had been in this hell hole. Minutes, days, years- the darkness and pain blended the time together. Voices echoed in his head, faint memories of people he knew that were so very important, but now could barely see their faces.

The things they were doing to him here were destroying his memory, and destroying him as well. He couldn't remember what part of him was real anymore, for the numbness had spread throughout his remaining limbs. Why did he let them do this to him?

Why did he stop caring?

He moaned, his head throbbing as he tried to remember. He had been losing himself, who he was, while his memories had been wasting away and he had forgotten his miseries. He ran his only bruised hand through his hair, the brilliant color dulled by dirt and blood. His automail arm had been torn from its port long ago, and he still felt the dull pain through the numbness.

_Why did I live in the first place?_

He racked his brain, trying to find his way through all of the muck in his mind. The image of a child flashed in his head. Dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, a wide smile that often invited him to spar, the hulking armor peering over his bed in white rooms, the same one that often had kittens hidden inside of his empty..armor..

_Al...?_

It struck him like a bullet through the heart all over again as the memory came flooding back into his head. Agony tore through him and he dug his nails into his scalp, a hoarse cry escaping his dry throat. He shut his eyes tightly, his weak heart aching, and he wished that everything was just a dream, that whatever he was experiencing here was a bad dream, and that the memory that had surfaced was just a part of this nightmare.

His little brother was dead.

They had killed him, and had dragged him away from his little brother before he could do anything. He hadn't even the time to mourn, the way they worked him here. The memory was foggy, but he knew in his heart that his sweet little brother Alphonse was truly gone, and he was alone.

That was why he let them. It was why he no longer cared what happened to him. He no longer had a reason to be alive anymore. He remembered that moments after they had wiped away Alphonse's blood seal, when the tears began to fall, that he had he had prayed, just as he used to long ago with his mother and brother at his side.

_Please, if there really is a God out there, please take Alphonse with you. Don't let anything I made him do impair whatever judgement he has to go through. I swear on my mother's soul, that Alphonse is a saint. If there's a God out there...please.._

_Please let this transmutation be the death of me..._

His ears perked up at the sound of a large iron door opening, tearing him from his thoughts, and he hissed at the sudden exposure to light. He couldn't make out the face of who it was disturbing him, but after being here, all of the faces that came through the door belonged to people who were trying to hurt him. They all became the same faced drone that repeatedly made his blood boil and made his skin burn. They all cut into his skin and prodded him with needles. They all made him suffer, and he wanted to pay for what they had done to him.

Yet, he was tired of fighting back.

" Are you well rested, precious? The doctor wants to see you again today. Now, if you play nice, we won't have to put you back into the barbed cage again, alright? Now. Come," the man came close cautiously and clipped a chain to a collar that rested around the younger's neck, then quickly distanced himself and tugged harshly on the chain.

He followed numbly, for he didn't have a choice. He didn't get to choose for himself anymore, not since he had become Precious. He knew it wasn't his name, but his old one sounded strange in his head, foreign, distant. It had been far too long since that name had been uttered, and he felt as though it would never be his name again.

He had been slowing down, and he was tugged harder by the chain. He whimpered quietly, his throat having already been rubbed raw by his collar, and the tugging certainly wasn't helping. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to slowly stumble forward.

It had been a long time since Edward Elric had last cried, and he bit back the tears that threatened to fall, as to not give his captors anymore satisfaction than they already had been given. Even though he had already been humiliated by them more times than he could remember, being treated as if he were less than dirt, using his body for things that were both unorthodox and disgusting. He hated all of it, although he was too weak to be able fight off anything they did.

He could, however, hold his bloodied head high and get under all of their skins by feigning strength. To make them all think that he's made it this far on his own sheer will and strength. In reality, fear was what had been keeping him alive this long, not anything like hope or strength. Hope.. What could he hope for? He didn't think anyone was going to save him. No one cared about the blond brat that caused havoc wherever he went. He could hope to finally die from the endless experiments, but he's lasted too long already to have hope for that. Strength.. He could hardly walk. He was falling apart on the inside more and more by the second.. He was weak, and he knew it. But for as long as he could, he wouldn't let it show. He would feign anything to make their blood boil as they made his. He still had some of his old self in him, and it just wanted him to make every single one of them mad as hell through his pain.

He didn't know how much longer he would last, but he would certainly make it hell for whoever would be near him at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there! Heres the official first chapter here it explains more of what kind of went on in the past hopefully this clears some confusion from the first chapter. Any confusion from this chapter will be fixed in the next, sorry ( please dont kill me D: )**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months. Six long months since his door had been violently thrown open. Six m

onths since the flash of gold and silver had been seen rampaging through the office. Six months since the life had been sucked out of the office, and the stillness of the room nearly drove him mad.

He threw his pen on his desk as he finally gave up trying to finish his paperwork. It was hopeless, trying to get stuff done when he was feeling so restless, so distraught. He let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed his chair away from his desk as sat back to stare at the ceiling.

_I should have never sent him on that damned mission._

Roy knew he had done everything in his power to keep the two boys out of trouble. He had pulled as many strings as he could just so the boys would stay safe so that they could regain what they had lost. However, it wasn't enough, and it ate away at him.

Roy had sent Edward on a mission to a town on the south of the border of Amestris and Xing. The mission was supposed to be simple. He had specifically told Edward not to act if he had found something, but he should have known better.

Edward was to investigate the disappearance of an alchemist that was had gone missing during an important mission, which, of course, was classified to Edward. Roy would have sent anyone else if he could, but no one but the little Fullmetal Alchemist was available for the job. He was unsure if he should send him at first, and he had gotten a bad feeling at the thought of having to send Edward and his little brother, but he had pushed down the feeling and crossed his fingers and hoped that Edward wouldn't do anything drastic.

Roy hadn't known something was wrong until the calls from his subordinate complaining about the terrible conditions he had to live in had stopped coming, and he noticed that Edward hadn't used a dime from his funds after three weeks. He had the locals check the Elric's current residence there, to find the place gathering up dust.

Immediately, they had begun searching for them, Roy himself even went down there with his team to search. No one had seen either boys for weeks, and the only clues they had to where the boys could be were the scattered notes Edward had left behind that Roy could hardly make any sense of.

It was as if the boys had simply fallen off the face of the earth.

It was until they had gotten a name, that they finally had an idea of what could be happening. It had popped up in Edward's notes, seeming to be the main theme, and Roy had been extremely alarmed that Edward knew that specific name, since it was also classified information.

Information about a man by the name of Xavier Lefevre. Xavier used to work for the military, as most dangerous men did nowadays. An alchemical genius, whose methods of getting things done were questionable, then again, so were Edward's. However, the man was always meddling with things he really shouldn't have man ended up being sentenced to death after kidnapping his two of his coworkers and transmutating the both of them together, just to see if it could survive the transmutation and not kill it's other half. However, why would a dead man be a part of Edward's notes? Why would Edward write about the man and curse him in his notes as if he weren't dead?

Maybe it was because the dead man wasn't actually dead at all.

Roy rubbed his eyes furiously. His head was spinning, remembering all of his past and current confusion of the situation. He laid his head on his desk, not caring if he crumpled some of his paperwork.

Six months after finding out that the Elric brother's were missing, they were still searching for the only lead that they had-the 'dead man'. If they found Xavier, they'd find the Elrics, they felt so sure of it. However, it was difficult to find someone who everyone thought was dead, but it was all that they had to go on, and everyone at the office was desperate to find the two boys and being them back home.

He wanted both of them back as well. His subordinates could hardly get their work done anymore, and the mood of the office had since become tense, fragile. If things didn't change soon, Roy would most certainly lose his damn mind.

The door flew open, and he sprang up reaching for is pen, trying to look as of he had been doing his work.

"I know you were slacking off, sir, you can't hide your inactivity from me," Hawkeye briskly said in a hurried tone, walking over to his desk.

"Dammit, Riza. Could you at least make me feel as if I can fool you for once? What are you doing? That's my coat!"

Hawkeye had gone by his desk and picked up Roy's coat off the coat rack from where it hung. She folded it over her arm and began walking out the door, speaking to him over her shoulder.

" We're leaving right now. We might just have found where our undead friend is hiding, and we need to be there before they find out we're on our way to bring back our boys. If I don't see you coming in five minutes I'm leaving you're ass behind, sir." With that, she shut the door and was gone.

It didn't take Roy two minutes to get through his shock and run out his door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there~ here's youre second chapter :) Please review ( ^ w ^ )**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was lying face down on the floor, chained. They were doing it to him again, the energy of transmutation crackled around him and purple lightning whipped around him. He heard his spine crack painfully before something began tearing through his skin. A strangled cry freed itself from his writhing body as hot blood began to flow from his back. The pain nearly blinded him , and he looked up.

A window was on the wall, and he knew they were watching him suffer inside the room they had sealed him in. He couldn't see their faces, but he could see his faint reflection in the window. A disfigured black blob that looked to be _crawling._ Dark hair strung over his face, dark liquid pooling all around him.

_Mommy...?_

He let out a ear piercing scream as the thing piercing his skin erupted from his back, and he saw stars. His screams didn't stop and the pain seemed to have no end as the last shocks of energy faded away from the circle. His throat burned and he wanted nothing more than for the pain to kill him. It was unbearable.

"Good work, precious, you've made it through your third transmutation with an animal. Hopefully, you'll last long enough to be considered a success."

He heard the woman's voice, but he could barely focus through the pain in his body. The pain was hot and pulsing, and it made his head dizzy.

He had seen the animal before they chained him down. They had nearly killed the poor thing. He could see the fear in the poor bird's eyes right before they started. He wished he could've said sorry, but he didn't think he still knew how to form words in his mouth anymore. They formed In his head, but his tongue could hardly form words anymore.

With every transmutation they did on him, he felt himself lose part of himself, and more of the animalistic sides of him began to overwhelm him. They really were destroying him entirely...

"Let's stitch you up a little, precious. You've made a wonderful mess of yourself, haven't you? Let's get you to doctor Lefevre. If you let him fix you up, you're master will feed you a good meal, understand? Food, precious, food." The woman's voice was soothing, yet he knew better than to start thinking nice of her.

They're all bad. They make me hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore.

He was freed from his chains, and he felt hands lift his broken body onto a trolley. His breathing was ragged, and the pain _was_ finally beginning to ebb away. He focused his eyes on the woman whose voice made him feel calm.

She looked young, and her eyes kept looking at him uncertainly as she pushed him along, fright in her eyes. Yet she didn't voice her disgust like the other people had done, and she gave a small comforting smile, and that small act of kindess filled him up.

_I'm hideous...aren't I..?_

"..Won't hurt..nice girl.." His voice was raspy, and sounded strange to his ears.

The woman's body became stiff, and her knuckles grasping the trolley became white. He could sense the shock coming from her. He bet that she thought he was already an unthinking monster, but he still had some humanity left in him. He saw realization flash through the woman's face. By the looks of it, she had realized that they had been doing horrendous things to someone who was still very alert with what was happening.

"Yet..nice girl..hurt me.." He saw something in her snap, and he felt as if finally one of the stupid blokes here had come to their senses. The woman had begun to shake, and she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. The trolley stopped in a room where he assumed was their destination and she turned to leave.

He quickly grabbed her arm, wincing through the pain of moving. She looked at him and he stared up at her hard, heart beating fast.

_Are you going to just leave me here?_

She easily tugged her arm out of his grasp, and left the room. His hand hung limply over the edge of the trolley, and he lay there for what felt like am eternity.

His eyes began to close, and a familiar darkness began to take over. The pain became a lullaby that reminded him that it wasn't a dream. He didn't hear the devil himself come through the door, but the familiar voice pierced through his clowded mind.

"Evening, my dear, dear precious."

* * *

"How did you guy's locate this guy?" Roy finally had the time to ask Hawkeye how she had gotten the information to Xavier Lefevre's whereabouts. As of now, they were on a train headed to an industrial city close to where the Elric brother's had originally gone missing.

"This morning we got a call from someone telling us they had some important information about the case, and we agreed to meet up with them. Apparently, she used to work for the old doctor recently, and gladly gave us where he was currently hiding. He's been getting quite a few people to work with him, since he promises future riches and whatnot."

"Did she say anything about Edward or Alphonse?"

"We asked if Lefevre had them, and if they were alive. She confirmed seeing one of them, but wouldn't go into detail about his health."

Roy sighed and rubbed his face. Finally, after six months, they were going to get those two kidds back. Hopefully they weren't in too bad of a shape, else their health could make this mission of recovering them a bit of a hassle.

"Why the hell did she finally decide to say something now? We've been waiting forever for someone to come with something like this!" The timing could have been a lot better, but he wasn't one to complain-at least they had something now.

"She said what they were doing wasn't right. That she had a child at home herself, and it was killing her knowing what she knew."

Roy watched as Riza loaded her gun and then unloaded it. She continued to do this many times, and Roy could feel that she was angry at the woman who had come forward. He couldn't blame her though. The two boys were like her own children to her. He didn't know how she had gotten so smitten with those boys.

Then again, the guys at the office had told him that he looked at the Elric's the same way she did, but he denied it.

Seeing the Elric's as family and treating them so would put them in more danger than they needed to be in. If being cold to them, even though he didnt want to be, kept them out of the sights of anyone who wanted to make an attack on the Colonel by hurting them, then so be it.

He would be the heartless bastard Edward says he is to make sure they wouldn't get hurt on his account.

The train shook heavily, and the conductor's voice was heard throughout the train,"Attention, passengers. Please, stay in your seats as we are experiencing some minor mechanical disfunction. The problem is being fixed as we speak. Thank you."

Roy looked outside his window, watching the landscape flash by. "How much longer until we get there?"

"We won't arrive until tomorrow afternoon, sir."

Roy ran a gloved had through his dark hair in exasperation. It had been six damned months-he didn't think Edward and Alphonse would want to wait another minute. He wanted to get there NOW.

"I know you're impatient, Roy, but suck it up. We'll get there in time." Riza put her gun back in its holster, and Roy turned his head back to look outside the window. He was itching to snap at a son of a bitch, and the feeling had been forced back way too long.

A smirk made its way onto his face, the thought of finally relieving the itch and unleashing hell onto a certain someone sounding all too good. He didn't want to have to wait, but it was going to be worth it.

It was definitely going to be worth it when he set Lefevre's ass on fire for getting his disgusting hands on Edward and Alphonse.


End file.
